


After the battle

by Kaivaiki



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaivaiki/pseuds/Kaivaiki
Summary: After Sora's disappearance at the end of KH3, Kairi managed to save him, but that came with a loss.This was written before the Re:Mind DLC; Based on a dream I had.
Kudos: 1





	After the battle

Without a second thought he ran towards her and embraced her. Holding her close so that she may never slip through his fingers again. Tears running down his cheeks. He vowed to find her but here she was finding and saving him yet again how she did so often in the past when he was lost.   
She really was his light in the dark.  
Something was different this time though. She hugged him back and a small yet faint smile appeared on her face, however she felt different to him. Not in a emotional way but indeed in a physical way. Even though she stood before him. Even though she was in his arms this exact moment, her body felt distant, like she wasn’t actually there. As if she was just a mere projection of the real Kairi.

Sora's facial expression slowly changed from happy to worried and even sad when Kairi, suddenly for him, ended their embrace when she gently pushed him back and not facing him at first. He still was able to catch a glance of her upset facial expression. It was faint but still there.  
"What’s wrong Kairi?", his question came out as a whisper, his voice shaking. He was afraid of asking. No, actually he was afraid of the answer. He took her hands in his. He felt safer feeling her at least a bit.

She turned to face him, looking him deep in his eyes: "I'm not Kairi. I'm what’s left of her." Her voice was soft, it wasn’t very obvious as she tried to hid it, but Sora managed to catch up on it, there was a bit of sadness in her tone. "Her heart perished. She won’t ever come back. But her strong wish of protecting and being with you kept her body and soul from disappearing." 

After Sora heard those words, he wasn’t able to hold her hands anymore. He felt weak and tired. It was if someone destroyed everything right before his eyes and he wasn’t able to do anything. Like that time in the Keyblade Graveyard... No... this was worse. It meant that Kairi will never return. That the moment they shared the fruit was their last moment together and he didn’t even recognized it. 

He thought of the moment when he let her go. When the tide teared them apart. When he saw her vanishing. Why? Why did he dragged her into this?   
The person that was most important to him, that he cherished the most, that he wanted to keep safe the most, died because of him. And there was nothing he could do...


End file.
